


Snare

by StrangeBeautiful



Series: Strong Hands [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, But no blood because it squicks me, F/F, Kinky, Knifeplay, Opportunistic BDSM, Sakura is a Top, Sakura loves to tease, Strap-Ons, Sub!Tenten, Tenten hates asking for help, dom!Sakura, training mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “I was testing a trap and it backfired on me. I can escape from most things, but I made this chakra wire too strong.” Tenten bit her lip, wishing she didn’t have to ask the next question. “Can you help me?”“Sure, I can help you, Tenten. But I don’t think you want to be freed.” She could feel the heat of Sakura’s body, as close as she could be without actually touching her. “I think there’s a little part of you that enjoys being helpless. Am I right?”ORTenten gets caught in her own trap. Sakura comes to her aid, but she has something she wants to do first.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tenten
Series: Strong Hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Snare

**Author's Note:**

> This took far too long to write, but a special shoutout to moonlady9 and katydid001 for helping me crank out the last few pages last night!
> 
> This is a little heavier on the BDSM side of things, including a little dabble into knifeplay. No blood is drawn, however. I hope you enjoy some gratuitous Dom!Sakura!

Tenten would kick herself if she could, but to be fair, that was much harder to do when she couldn’t move her legs. With a sharp movement, she tugged hard against the chakra wire binding her wrists and ankles, and found that it didn’t budge. _Fuck._

Unfortunately, it was her own fault that she was in this predicament. Her weapon shop was set to open in a few short months, and she knew that there would be a market for pre-prepared traps. Chakra wire felt like a comfortable extension of her own limbs and she could create traps herself blindfolded, but there was no way in hell that she was going to sell a scroll that she hadn’t tested first - products such as hers were a matter of life and death. 

But her chakra wire regrettably worked too well in this case, and she found herself bound almost pornographically to a tree at the training grounds. Her arms were extended straight above her head to a nearby tree branch, bound tightly at the wrist, and her legs were spread in a wide stance. As one wire was triggered, it snapped across her shirt, exposing her breast bindings and leaving the material hanging loosely off her body. 

Tenten sighed heavily. She could only hope that whoever came by the training grounds next would free her. 

As if fated, a shock of pink came around the bend. Sakura appeared deep in thought, eyes glued to the ground as she strolled into the clearing. “Sakura!” Tenten called out to the kunoichi in the distance. Startled green eyes perked up at the sound of her voice, and the medic went from a smile to a look of concern.

“Holy shit, Tenten!” Sakura exclaimed, rushing over to the tree she was inconveniently bound to. “What happened?”

Tenten was sure that she was blushing from embarrassment. “I was testing a trap and it backfired on me. I can escape from most things, but I made this chakra wire too strong.” She bit her lip, wishing she didn’t have to ask the next question. “Can you help me?”

The emerald green of Sakura’s eyes held a steely glint, and Tenten could feel the burn of the medic’s gaze over her sculpted abdomen. “Sure, I can help you, Tenten.” The way Sakura was looking at her made her squirm slightly, and she felt the insane urge to squeeze her thighs together. _Where was this coming from?_

But instead of reaching up to snap the bindings on Tenten’s wrists, the rosette’s hands went to her open qipao shirt, pushing it over her shoulders to fully uncover her upper body. A wicked grin crossed her lips, and Sakura continued, “But I don’t think you want to be freed.” She could feel the heat of Sakura’s body, as close as she could be without actually touching her. “I think there’s a little part of you that enjoys being helpless. Am I right?”

“S-Sakura?” Tenten stammered, feeling a pair of soft lips graze her neck. If asked, the weapons mistress would never deny the attraction she felt toward the pink-haired kunoichi. Strength and confidence were her guilty pleasure, and Sakura had both in spades. 

Sultry green eyes met brown again, and Tenten’s breath caught in her throat. “I want to play a game with you, Tenten,” Sakura continued before nipping at the skin of her collarbone. “Let’s see how long you can last before you plead for me to cut you out of those restraints.” 

“O-Oh,” Tenten exhaled sharply, a sudden arousal knocking the wind out of her lungs. There was no way she would pass up this opportunity. “Okay.”

Sakura’s fingers danced over the skin of Tenten’s lower back as the rosette’s sweet mouth brushed the curve of her ear. “Red to stop, if you need it,” Sakura murmured. “Otherwise, I’m not taking you down until you’re begging for me to fuck you.” The brown-haired girl shuddered at the promise in her tone.

Suddenly, Sakura pulled away and Tenten felt the flat side of a kunai drawn across her stomach. She froze, gripped by a pulse of terror, but Sakura instantly soothed, “I won’t hurt you, baby. Trust me.” 

She held it still, giving Tenten time to acclimate to the cold metal against her skin. After a few moments, the medic flipped the sharp edge against her belly. A heady mix of arousal and fear pooled as Sakura _slowly_ drew the blade upward, applying just enough pressure to catch skin without breaking it. The brunette couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe through the anticipation. “I knew you’d like to play with tools,” Sakura’s low voice filtered through the haze. “I bet you have plenty of toys.” 

The kunai met the fabric of her bindings, but Sakura maintained the same deliberate pace. Tenten could hear the tear of cloth, feel her breasts straining to be freed, and hungry green eyes drank in the sight eagerly. The medic’s intensity and focus alone sent a rush of wetness between the brunette’s legs, and her thighs quivered with the desire to close them - anything to relieve the building ache. With a final pop, she spilled out into the open, rosy nipples instantly pebbling, and the kunai fell forgotten to the dirt below.

Sakura puckered her lips as if she was thinking about sucking those tightened peaks into her mouth. That alone made Tenten feel like she could come untouched. 

“Do you want to be my toy, Tenten?” the medic leaned forward to rasp against the brunette’s ear, one hand firmly grasping the back of her neck.

Tenten’s voice caught, lips moving but the words sticking to the back of her throat. _Yes, gods, yes,_ she wanted to say, but it went against her nature to admit that she wanted anything like this. She was a proud kunoichi, and she didn’t bow for anyone.

“I said,” Sakura snapped darkly, roughly palming Tenten’s ass with her other hand, “Do you want to be my toy? Use your words.” 

Desire pulsed heavily through her blood, and the grit in Sakura’s voice fueled her. She screwed up her eyes, using every bit of courage she had to muster a weak, “Yes.”

“Good girl,” Sakura murmured, lips upturned as she trailed her fingernails over the sensitive skin of Tenten’s sides, making the bound girl shiver. A pink mouth worked her throat, sucking reddened marks into her skin, and the contrast of the teasing hands and violent lips already had the brunette in a frenzy. Tenten was tempted into fruitlessly struggling against the chakra wire, wanting desperately to guide Sakura to where she ached, but strong hands gripped her hips and held her effortlessly in place.

“Stay still,” the rosette commanded sharply. Frustration bubbled under the surface, but the sheer strength Sakura exhibited through her grip made Tenten swallow her defiance. With the stillness came touch, calloused thumbs grazing tender nipples and a small whimper echoed in her throat. “But you can keep making those sweet little sounds for me.” 

Tenten hadn’t even realized she was holding her breath until her lips parted in an audible gasp. The display seemed to encourage Sakura, deft fingers pinching Tenten’s tightened peaks. “Ah, _ah_ \--” she mewled as her muscles tensed, holding firmly onto the resolve to remain still. One of Sakura’s hands remained to toy with a nipple, and the other brushed over the flexed muscle of Tenten’s abdomen before brushing over the outside of her loose pants, settling on her thigh. 

Sakura looked at her with pure mischief in her eyes. “I bet I could make you come without even getting you naked,” she said before bringing her hand up to the apex of Tenten’s thighs, pressing against her aching pussy. The brunette couldn’t contain a moan, and this pleased Sakura.

“You’ve soaked through your panties, haven’t you?” Sakura continued as she rubbed two fingers over Tenten’s covered clit. _Please._ “You don’t even know how many times I’ve thought about you like this. I watch you spar with Lee sometimes, and the way you fight…” The rosette trailed off as if she was reliving a particularly pleasant memory. 

_Please._ The combination of Sakura’s hands and the thought of the medic _watching her_ was driving Tenten insane. “ _Please.”_

“Please, what?” Sakura asked, dipping to capture a nipple between her lips, nipping and licking the sensitive peak. Tenten hadn’t even realized the word had escaped, and she sealed her lips, wanting to keep her thoughts from spilling out. She didn’t want to seem this needy and desperate, though the uncontrolled shuddering of her body gave away exactly how she felt.

Instead of becoming irritated, Sakura gave off an air of amusement. “Guess I’ll have to work harder.” She pulled away, and Tenten let out a whine. Her tune quickly changed when Sakura dropped her knees to the dirt, grabbing the kunai she had unceremoniously dropped earlier. “I hope you’re not too attached to your pants,” she said flippantly before quickly cutting through the fabric of her bottoms. Tenten’s cry of protest quickly turned into a choked moan as the rosette drew her tongue over the damp fabric of her panties. Her hips unintentionally jerked at the rush of pleasure, and Sakura’s hands quickly held her in place. 

“These are cute, and they fit you so well,” Sakura murmured against her covered cunt, lightly snapping the waistband of Tenten’s tiny shorts that masqueraded as panties. The medic took the opportunity to ever-so-slightly press her tongue into the crevice of Tenten’s pussy, and the brunette couldn’t help the low guttural sound that slipped out in response. 

“Please,” Tenten gasped, “I w-want--” Her statement broke off with a clever swipe of Sakura’s tongue that made her toes curl. 

She could _feel_ Sakura smirking against her. “Want what, Tenten? I won’t give it to you until you beg for it.” The rosette’s mouth stroked languidly, making the brunette’s thighs quake. 

“I c-can’t think when you d-do that,” Tenten whimpered. Green eyes looked up at her with raised eyebrows, reminding her of the rules of their game. Tenten was so desperate now, and Sakura’s hands had slipped to her thighs, squeezing and stroking the cords of muscle as the medic allowed her to struggle in her bindings. 

“You can do it,” Sakura coaxed between long licks. 

_She could._ “Fuck me,” Tenten breathed almost inaudibly. 

Sakura pulled away to suck a bruise into the sensitive skin of her thigh. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

Tears of frustration were brimming in Tenten’s chocolate eyes now, threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks. “ _Please_ fuck me, Sakura.” 

In four quick movements, the Godaime’s apprentice cut through chakra wire with glowing green palms, and Tenten heaved a sigh of relief as she brought her hands down and closed her legs. Her muscles ached from fighting against her bindings for so long, but the more pressing issue was the wetness seeping down her thighs. 

Sakura's eyes appreciatively raked over her body. "Fetch me something to fuck you with," the medic directed calmly.

Tenten's hands shook as she drew a red scroll from her bag that leaned up against the tree she had been bound to. Unfurling the scroll, a large purple dildo attached to a harness tumbled out. 

"I knew you would have plenty of toys," Sakura grinned approvingly. "Take those panties off."

Tentatively, Tenten slid her panties down her muscular thighs as she watched with interest and increasing arousal as Sakura hiked up her dress. Something about being totally naked while the medic remained fully clothed turned the weapons mistress on even more. When her underwear hit the ground, she kicked them off, and the sight of the rosette strapping the cock onto the outside of her shorts made a shiver of anticipation roll through the brunette’s body.

The pink-haired kunoichi tugged at the harness to test it before turning a predatory smirk toward Tenten. She sat down beside the discarded panties before patting her lap. "Sit," Sakura said with a cockiness that had the brunette gushing between her legs.

Tenten almost shyly straddled Sakura, suddenly feeling self-conscious at the slickness of her thighs and the way she was completely exposed to the medic. But green eyes with pupils blown wide hungrily drank up the sight of her curves and muscles, and she instantly felt more at ease. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, giving an expectant look.

The brunette shivered before taking the dildo and brushing it over her dripping pussy, slicking the head with her own wetness. She knew that she was more than ready to take it without preparation, and slowly sank down to the hilt with a low moan.

"Fuck," Sakura groaned roughly, showing the first sign of broken composure that she had displayed all night. "You look so good spread open for me. Show me how much you want it."

The crack in Sakura's cool dominance made Tenten so eager, so willing to please this gorgeous woman that had spent so long teasing her. She lifted her hips before sinking down again, soaking up the feel of the cock inside her, but also making sure to give Sakura a show. Her hands reached up to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples into peaks as her thighs flexed.

Sakura made a point to stay completely still as Tenten worked herself over the large dildo, the rosette’s hands remaining at her sides as she watched every ripple of muscle. The way Sakura looked at her with such desire turned her on even more. Tenten squeezed her cunt around the length inside her, and her panting turned into full-blown moaning at the sensation.

The sounds broke through Sakura's remaining control, and those strong hands that Tenten often admired from afar were clutching her hips now, driving her down onto the cock splitting her open. She had to admit that this was the first time that she had ever been fucked by this toy--she was usually the one doing the fucking--but it was absolutely perfect. The way Sakura started grinding her hips up with each thrust stroked a spot inside Tenten that sent throbbing pleasure through her navel, winding up tighter with each motion.

One of Sakura's hands left Tenten’s hip to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her into a dominating kiss. She parted her lips to allow Sakura's candy pink tongue inside, devouring her mouth with a sense of urgency. She could taste the medic’s cherry lip gloss, suddenly wishing she could see Sakura's perfect mouth smudged with red lipstick, wishing she could bare the full muscular body of the kunoichi under her. But Tenten wasn't in control for once - she was entirely at the mercy of one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world. Her own arousal made her dizzy, and she sucked hard on Sakura's tongue. The gesture made the rosette moan into Tenten's mouth, and she redoubled her efforts in riding.

"Do you want to come, Tenten?" Sakura asked breathlessly, and Tenten was glad that the medic was as affected as she was. The hand on her neck had traveled down to the apex of the brunette's thighs, her thumb stroking over the sensitive nub above her pussy.

"Yes, yes, _please,_ " Tenten sobbed, bolts of pleasure shooting through her body.

Sakura's lips curved up in a wicked grin. "I don't know if you want it enough yet. Are you sure you're ready to come?"

Tenten's head lolled from side to side, her thighs quaking as Sakura's fingers took her even higher. She felt so close now, right on the cusp, but Sakura's hand was still moving too slowly and she knew she wouldn't be able to come without permission. 

"Please, f-fuck, _Mistress_ \--" 

Once the word had escaped, Tenten knew she couldn't take it back. She knew now that Sakura had been working toward this all along, working toward complete submission.

"Good girl," Sakura murmured in approval. "You may come."

The calloused thumb on her clit sped up, stroking her into a frenzy. Sakura's lips, slick with the sheen of their saliva and her lip gloss, met the skin of her shoulder before she sank her teeth into flesh. The sudden spike of pain melded with pleasure and Tenten was coming, coming, coming so hard around the cock inside her. She clenched and writhed helplessly, and she couldn't hear the words Sakura was saying, but she could feel the admiration, feel the gentle hands roaming her body, and she kept pulsing as Sakura fucked her through every wave.

When Tenten emerged from the haze of her orgasm, she felt an emptiness before realizing that Sakura had settled the brunette's weight onto her stomach. The weapons mistress suddenly felt embarrassed, knowing that she was certainly dripping onto Sakura's red dress, but the medic looked at her with a lazy sort of satisfaction. Sakura's fingers tenderly stroked her hips as she pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses along her jawline, bringing her down from the high of... whatever it was she had just experienced.

"Wow," Tenten finally breathed out, voice hoarse.

"Wow is right," Sakura replied with a sweet smile. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Tenten felt empowered by the gentle way Sakura was treating her, and she took the opportunity to run her fingers through cotton candy strands of hair. "To be fair, I didn't know I had that in me either. What the hell prompted that?"

Sakura laughed as she brushed her lips against Tenten's wandering fingers. "Maybe I'd always been looking for an opportunity to do something like that with you."

Tenten felt warmth blossom in her at the thought. “You just liked seeing me tied up,” she replied playfully.

“I could never lie to you about that, Tenten,” Sakura said smugly. 

Tenten snuggled up against the rosette, catching her breath against the soft skin of Sakura’s neck. The medic smelled so sweet, so decidedly feminine, and the brunette felt tempted to taste Sakura _everywhere_. She pushed herself up onto her elbows.

“What do you say I get you out of this dress and show you just how appreciative I am for your help, _Mistress_?” 

Sakura looked every bit as dangerous as Tenten knew she was. 

“I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under strangebeautiful!


End file.
